wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Budnik/XVII
Stara chata Bartosza, którą on własnymi niegdy sklecił rękoma, zmieniła się teraz bardzo skutkiem częstego w niej pobytu Jana i troskliwości jego i podkomorzynej, która o niczym nie wiedząc, przez miłosierdzie tylko starała się opisane jej nędzne schronienie podnieść, czyniąc, o ile było można, wygodniejszym i schludniejszym. Przez nią przysłani cieśle dobudowali tu ganeczek do drzwi, drugą izbę z boku, część ścian otynkowano, wewnątrz oporządzono, pobielono, dano podłogi, przywieziono sprzęty. Chwiejący stół i ławy usunięto do alkierza, gdyż na ich miejsce dane były wcale porządne, wzięte z oficyn, stoliki i krzesła; u okien nawet czerwone okiennice i białe firanki, zawieszone przez Pawłowę, były podziwem braci budników. Pawłowa dostała także we dworze jakichś doniczek, którymi ubrała okna, starając się może tymi dowodami dostatku i dobrego bytu na przypadek powrotu Bartosza trochę go rozbroić. Ale ona nie znała go wcale; starzec uczciwą nędzę miał za najpiękniejszy żywot w świecie, którego by za żadną ozłoconą i przybraną misternie podłość nie mieniał. Dla niego cierpienie było czymś podnoszącym człowieka, bo je nie inaczej pojmował, jak dopustem Bożym dla dobra i poprawy ludzkiej. Nieraz dawniej, gdy Pawłowa narzekała nieustannie i kwiliła, odpowiadał jej surowo i spokojnie: - Dajcie pokój! Widać tak nam sądzono! Nie wiem, czy kto zastanowił się nad głębokim znaczeniem tego pospolitego wyrażenia, Słowianom tylko właściwego: sądzono. Nie los więc ślepy, nie traf niezrozumiany, ale sąd sprawiedliwy ludziom wydziela, na co kto zasłużył. Jest to dowodem, że my nie wierzym w przeznaczenie, ale w rozumny kierunek rzeczy ludzkich; że nie wierzym w los, ale w Boga. Cicho było w chacie Bartosza, gdy Maciej, Marcin i dwaj inni budnicy podjechali pod nią nie śmiejąc już nawet wejść do dworku, którego powierzchownóść coś nad mieszkanie budnika oznajmywała. Maciej pierwszy wygapił oczy na ganek i przybudówkę nową wołając: - A to co? A to nie nasza chata! Zdaje się, ma być nasza, a jakby nie nasza. A ot i piesek podle płotu, o któren, bywało, zawsze i się zawadzę. A cóż tu ten dworek robi? - Cyt! Cyt! To to panowie wam pobudowali. - Za co? Budnicy zamilkli. We dworku było cicho, a w oknach jasno; tylko głos urywany, srebrzysty, dźwięczny, w przestankach milczenia się odzywał, jakby pomieszany z płaczem. U płotu stał koń wierzchowy kopiąc ziemię nogą. Budnicy zajrzeli przez szyby, ale tu osłonki nic im dopatrzeć nie dozwoliły. Weszli więc do sieni zapukawszy wprzód do drzwi. Wewnątrz, na przypiecku siedziała Pawłowa paradnie strojna i drzemała u kądzieli. Dalej, od ogniska oświecona, pustą zdawała się izba, aż w samym dopiero kącie na ziemi leżała Julusia z rozpuszczonymi czarnymi włosami, które dokoła jak płaszcz spływały; wśród nich biała, blada jak marmur twarz jej i oczy płonące ogniem dzikim świeciły. Ręce miała załamane, a nogi podkurczone. Jak dziecię senne wahała się na wszystkie strony, milcząca, z chmurnym czołem, zwisłą wargą, rozpiętą suknią i potarganym włosem; obok niej siedział Jan podparty na ręku. Nie był to już żwawy hulaka, jakimeśmy go widzieli niedawno: zbladły, smutny, gniewny zdawał się bliski tego szaleństwa, które z ust Julusi płynąc sączyło się w mózg jego i serce. Ona mówiła po cichu przerywanym głosem: - Jutro wesele, jutro! Wszystko gotowe we dworze, i jam gotowa. Tak, nic mi nie brakuje, tylko wianeczka. A bez wianka ksiądz błogosławić nie zechce, pani matka wasza mnie odepchnie i ludzie śmiać się będą. Wianek powinien być koniecznie związany wstążką białą i krasną. Biała wstążka to niewinność moja, a krwawa to miłość, a zielone kwiatki, to moje nadzieje. Chodźmy, Jasieńku, wiązać wianuszek na wesele; chodź, chodź! I schyliła się ku podłodze, jakby kwiaty brała. - O dziw! Dziwowisko! Ca tu kwiecia! -Co tu krasnego kwiecia! A co się po nie schylę, to mi z rąk ucieka. Pomóż bo mi. Ty stoisz jak trup! Aleś ty żywy. Daj mi rękę. O, ciepła jeszcze! Nie, nie, tyś jeszcze żywy. Na te słowa weszli budnicy, a Jan zerwał się zawstydzony z ławy. Julusia obróciła oczy ku drzwiom i szepnęła: - Nic to! To swaty! Uśmiechnęła się, ale w tej chwili zobaczyła Macieja, który jej rzeczywistość przypomniał. Zerwała się, podbiegła szybko ku niemu i zaczęła krzyczeć w obłąkaniu usiłując ukryć: - Ratujcie! Ojciec! Ojciec! A! On mnie zabije! - Dalibóg, wszak ona oszalała! - zawołał Maciej biorąc się za włosy. - Aj, aj! Ze wszystkim się skręcili. Otóż tobie masz! Będą się tatulo tęgo gniewali. Pawłowa przebudzona, nagle także obaczywszy Macieja, rzuciła się ku niemu niespokojna. - A co? - zawołała. - Puścili was? - A, całuję rączki! Puścili. - A ojciec? - Ojciec także wolny. - Gdzież jest? Idzie? - Musić poszli na polowanie, czy co, bo ze strzelbą - rzeki Maciej głupowato. Wtem zbliżyli się i inni budnicy, i zaczęli opowiadać, jak się to stało, że ich Bartosz porzucił nagle w miasteczku i uciekł nie wiedząc dokąd. Pawłowa pobladła, obejrzała się po oknach, zachwiała, potarła ręką po czole i usiąść musiała, a raczej padła na przypiecek. Maciej tymczasem chodził po izbach i wszystko z ciekawością głupca oglądał; to siostrze obłąkanej, to sprzętom nowym się przypatrując i coraz czegoś nowego dojrzawszy, uśmiechał się, weselił; na ostatku wziął w rękę firanki i spytał: - Pani Pawłowa, z pozwoleniem, do czego to te spodniczki; suszycie czy co? Ale nic mu nie odpowiedziano. Jan był uciekł w pierwszej chwili tylnymi drzwiami, a Julusia upadła w kącie nagarniając na siebie włosy, suknie, stoły, ławy i co pochwycić mogła. Pawłowa słabła ze strachu wielkiego. - To on tu niechybnie przyjdzie w nocy i ze szczętem nas powybija jak pszczoły! -rzekła łamiąc ręce. - A świadczę się wami, co ja temu winna? Ja głupiej dziewczynie ciągle mówiłam: - "Ej dajcie pokój, bo to się źle skończy". - A cóż, kiedy mnie nie słuchali. Teraz, ja wiem, wszystko spadnie na mnie. Tak to kiedy nieboszczyk mój potłukł się w tej nieszczęsnej karczmie, albo, myślicie, ja tam byłam? A taki zawsze mnie ostatnia bieda. Żeby tu było kogo zostawić, ja bym do was poszła, panie Marcinie, póki pierwszy ogień nie minie. Marcin nic nie odpowiedział. - Albo do was, panie Ignacy. Ignacy milczał. - Albo i do was, panie Piotrze. Piotr odwrócił się żwawo. - Oj! żeby nie noc, uciekłabym choć do dworu! - Ale tu nie o was idzie, moja matko - rzekł Marcin - ale o córkę, z którą źle być może, jeśli Bartosz bardzo do serca weźmie. - A co on wariatce zrobi?! - zawołała stara. - Jej to licho nie weźmie. A ja, jak Boga kocham, że ja niewinna, pieniędzy nie brałam, zawsze ją przestrzegałam. A co ja mogłam poradzić? Jak sobie posłali, tak niech się wyśpią. Ja ją raz wraz przestrzegałam: - "Ej, ostrożnie, ej, będzie źle". - Ale to młode, a panicz taki i gwałtownik straszny... i głowa się dziecku zawróciła, i zwariowało to. Ale Bartosz i słuchać nie zechce, ja go znam, Ej! Jeśli Boga kochacie, przytulcie mnie który, przytulcie! Budnicy milczeli. - Ale bójże się Boga, pani Pawłowa - rzekł jeden nareszcie - a jakże wam to nieszczęśliwego, i tego, z pozwoleniem, nie mówiąc złego słowa, głupca Macieja zostawić tak samych.Toć to nie do kogo należy. Oniż tak zostać sami nie mogą. A! zmiłujcież się, przynajmniej sami nie odchodźcie pod noc. Jakbyście wy byli tu, nie tyle bym się bała i o siebie, i o nią. Ot! Zostańcie. - Z tym że to my tu i przyszli. - A! Niechże wam Bóg płaci stokrotnie. Siadajcie, a zaraz i wódeczka, i przekąska, i coś na ząb włożyć się znajdzie. Julusia leżała znowu w kącie, po gwałtownym przestrachu, jakby odrętwiała i uśpiona. Głowa jej spadła na podłogę, czarne włosy tylko służyły za wezgłowie. Otwarte miała oczy i usta, ale zdawała się nie oddychać, nie widzieć, nie dyszeć. Maciej stał nad nią i patrzał się zdumiony. - To jakaś kiepska bardzo choroba! - mówił do siebie. - Co też to za choroba? Święty Walanty czy co? Musić Walanty! Pani Pawłowa - zawołał - a może by Julusię podnieść i na łóżko położyć? - Nie ruszać jej, nie ruszać - krzyknęli drudzy wpatrując się z daleka - tylko czym czarnym nakryć, to się uspokoi. Pawłowa pobiegła, niewiele na to zważając, do alkierza i zaczęła z niego wynosić, co jej się nawinęło: począwszy od flaszy z wódką aż do wędzonej kiełbasy; ustawiła to wszystko na stole i zaczęła zapraszać. Sama usiadła znów przy piecu i litując się nad sobą płakała. Budnicy nie dali się długo prosić; głodny lud umie jeść w strapieniu, we łzach, przy pogrzebie i narodzinach, w rozpaczy i radości zarówno. Nigdy uczucie nie odejmuje mu głodu. Maciej jednym okiem na siostrę z politowaniem spoglądając, drugim upatrując co najlepsze kęski częstował się, jak należało. Pawłowej wśród szlochów gęba się nie zamykała, bo i w głowie myśli latały jak czarownice w sabat. - Licho mnie tu wniosło, jak Pana Boga kocham! Nie było mnie lepiej pójść na służbę albo do dworu, gdzie ubogich radzi przytulają. Bartosz to taki stary wariat, gotów i zastrzelić, i zabić. Wszak taki mówią, że ze strzelbą poszedł. No! A co ja temu winna; dziewczyny na pasku nie trzymać. Już kiedy to bieda! Kumie! Kumie! - odezwała się do Marcina. Marcin pełną mając gębę kiełbasy przybliżył się do niej leniwie. - Radźcie mnie, co tu począć? A to on mnie zastrzeli! - Może taki nie zastrzeli! Kto wie! Może nie! Zresztą co tu radzić? Rada nie pomoże. - Oj! Bo wy tak Bartosza nie znacie jak ja. - Hm! Całeż my to życie prawie przesiedzieli podle siebie. Otóż bo nic nie wiecie; my byliśmy wprzód na innych lasach, jeszcze u nieboszczyka łowczego, kiedy potaż palili. Lat to już temu garstka. Otóż wówczas... - Tak! Ale rychło się Bartosz stamtąd wyniósł i już tu osiedział. No! Ale posłuchajcie; co to było z młodych lat, to ja tylko wiem. I dlatego tak się boję. Choleryk straszny. - Czegóż się tak boicie? - Gorący człowiek, powiadam, choleryk! Wy to nic nie wiecie, jemu jak się co zamarzy, gotów na wszystko. - Aby nie na złe, temu to nie uwierzę. Otóż i nie na dobre. Już ja taki co wiem, to wiem. Dość, że to jemu nie pierwszyzna awanturę zrobić. A potem mu i nieraz ciężko było w życiu, i wzdychał, i kawęczał, ale zrobionego nie odrobić. Co się stało, odstać się nie może. - Ale cóż bo się stało? - spytał Marcin trochę ciekawy. - A nie powiecie nikomu? - A mnie to na co? Otóż zmiłujcie się, tylko nie powtarzajcie. Ja przed wami jak przed ojcem rodzonym. Jeszcześmy wówczas byli w lasach pana łowczego i stary Bartosz, i mój nieboszczyk razem. Nie wiecie bo, co to za człowiek był mój nieboszczyk! Już to prawda, że czasami lubił z ludźmi uczciwymi podhulać, ta i podpić, ale co chcecie, taki człowiek człowiekiem. Ależ za to sprytny, a do wszystkiego, do czego chcesz, a przewąchał bestia, co się gdzie święciło, i przez dziesiątą ścianę. Jakoś Bartosz z moim nieboszczykiem mało nie jednolatki byli, obaj nieżonaci, bo mój taki mnie jeszcze nie zaznał. Aż tu matczysko im stare umiera jakoś w późną jesień przed Wszystkimi Świętymi, to i gospodyni w domu nie stało. Nu, już taki jednemu trzeba się koniecznie ożenić. Mój był młodszy, o! i tęgi chłopak, jak Boga mego kocham. Ludzie poczęli im swatać nieboszczkę Bartoszowę, młodą i śliczną dziewkę; krew z mlekiem, jagódkę, ale już była we dworze u nieboszczyka łowczego. Bartosz z początku nie zechciał, kiwał głową i nie smakowało mu coś, że to ze dworu, zwyczajnie. Ano, jak zaczęli go namawiać, że stateczna, że dobra gospodyni, że uczciwa, a liczko taki gładkie było, tak się nareszcie odważył, ta i ożenił. - Ale cóż to strasznego, pani Pawłowa? Ano, poczekajcie no! To dopiero początek. Już to, że Bartoszowa była piękna, to prawda! bo i na mnie swego czasu ludzie mówili, żem była niczego, ale tamta to jak pani wyglądała. Więc że we dworze bywała, języka w gębie nie zapominała, a i w głowie się trochę przewróciło, i taki, Boże odpuść, nie kochała Bartosza, a tak sobie za mąż poszła, że ludzie namówili. Świętą prawdę mówię, nie dodaję, Bóg świadkiem. Po weselu tedy aż tu Bartosz coś zmarkotniał, jakby go kosą podciął, a żonie zrobił się przykry okrutnie. Ta także sobie po nosie jeździć nie dała; co on jej jedno, ona jemu dwoje, i taki osą w oczy. Aż i ze wszystkim popstrykali się, ta i gadać do siebie przestali. Mój już się wówczas o mnie starał, a taki był sprytny, że zaraz dowąchał się, że to się źle skończy. I mówi, bywało, do mnie: "Salusiu (bo taki Salomea mam imię), obaczysz, że tu z tego coś wyrośnie lichego". A ja na to nic, a on wiedział, co mówił. Posłuchajcież no tylko. Jeden, drugi poczynają bąkać, że ze dworu jakiś gaszek do Bartoszowej udaje się, i jak bywało, nasi przy potażu dzień i noc, ona tam gościa przyjmuje, ta i dobrze. Doszło to do uszu Bartosza. Ale on jakby to nic, aż jednej nocy znikł. No, nie ma, nie ma, myślą sobie, poszedł. A on nocą zakradł się i czyhał. Nadjeżdża przyjaciel Bartoszowej, on jemu nic, puszcza go do domu, a sam w sieni zakrada się. Kiedy już sobie we dwójkę na łóżeczku siedli, ten wymierzywszy ze strzelby, a wziąwszy ich na cel, jak rznie, tak gachowi rękę tylko, chwała Bogu, przebił, a łaska Boża, żonie się nic nie dostało. Potem jak skoczy do nich, żona omdlała, ten uciekł okno wybiwszy. Jakoś się to potem pogodzili, ale nieboraczka z przestrachu zachorowała i nędzniała jeszcze długo, aż po Macieju i umarła. On to sam czuje, że jej śmierć przyspieszył, choć nie darmo, bo taki dworka była i to jej też ponoś nie pierwszyzna kochanie. Ale taki wszystko, za te głupstwo, człowieka ze świata gładzić nie warto. Otóż widzicie, że ja się nie darmo boję; bo trzeba wam wiedzieć, że on córkę strasznie kocha, a nie bez myśli on ze strzelbą od was uciekł. Marcin się zadumał. - Jak to - spytał - a za to przebicie ręki dworakowi nie było sprawy? - Co to chcecie! To insze czasy były! A szlachcic i czuł, że nie darmo dostał, i Panu Bogu dziękował, że się na tym skończyło. Bo taki nie umarł z tego, tylko skaleczał. Chodzi biedaczysko do dziś dnia za jałmużną; a pewno go znacie: Jeremiasz. - Jakże nie! Przerwał rozmowę śmiech dziki, z którym przebudziła się Julusia z odrętwienia, w jakim leżała, i powoli powstawać poczęła. Maciej pospieszył do niej, Pawłowa i Marcin przystąpili także, a podniósłszy ją osłabłą z ziemi położyli w alkierzu na łóżku. Budnicy podjadłszy i zapiwszy wodą pokładli się spać na ziemi, Maciej poszedł na znajome wyżki prowadząc z sobą nieodstępnego Burka swojego; Pawłowa tylko, częstując Marcina, którego prosiła, aby z nią został, trzęsła się ze strachu i krokiem od pieca ruszyć się nie śmiała. Budnik 017